Haydttt
Who is Haydttt? Haydttt is the guy who idled and faithfully manned the reception desk in a public version of The Lair of Roflgator map 24/7 for 2 months straight during mid 2018. During some few public or friends+ roleplaying lobbies he's known to have snuck into the Gator RP Group without being invited only to later get kicked for not participating actively in the RP. Since mid 2019 his sniping bore fruit as his meme:ing earned him approval and admiration from Roflgators Twitch chat. He is now a regular in the lobbies but remains the butt of many jokes of not being invited to events from Roflgator. History and biography Stationary man On Dec 8th, 2018 Roflgator met him in a public Void Club where he roleplayed as a bartender. Roflgator did not realize it was him until he was about to invite him to his new bar - The Greater Gator. He snuck into the new bar The Greater Gator on Mar 8th, 2019. This time Roflgator didn't even think of kicking him, instead he asked to be kicked - for old times sake. He was added to friends by Roflgator on May 27th after Rob interviewed someone else who made a bad impression as a potential addition to the RP group in a public Great Pug. Following being added he was spotted skulking in the RP lobbies the following days without hardly interacting, as he usually does. By now he has probably been removed for not participating. Podcast and Trolling Starting his own podcast in the Autumn of 2019 he started joking about not being able to make it to various Roflgators events even though he was never actually invited to any. He made this a recurring joke often donating just to message this, earning him love from chat. He never actually recorded any of his podcasts but held them as short community events on Roflgators Discord server. Asking for a wing-man In November 2019 he asked Roflgator to wing-man for him and was given somewhat of an attempt but ended up getting cucked by Mute Max when he went on a date with Cri45. Trivia *He's been a Roflgator viewer on Twitch and a fan for a long time since early 2018, earned his badge. **He visited Chicago and got to meet the real Roflgator IRL once in April of 2019. *He doesn't mind being kicked or being the butt of a joke as long as he can get a moment to spend time with his idol Roflgator. *During invite+ he played a game for himself - How long he could "last" before getting kicked from the lobby. *Similar to Wooks he used to man the reception desk, but only in public lobbies. *Someone made it aware that he sounds a lot like BG Kumbi, a somewhat famous YouTuber. *He works at a Zoo IRL which Roflgator tried to implement in his dating profile in various ways to work in his advantage. Instead of accomplishing something they ended up talking about the benefits of purchasing a yearly pass. *His robot/gas mask has been described as looking like two c**ks touching tips. Once you see it you can't un-see it - ever, sadly. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/haydtttt Twitch Clips *Twitch Video Clips - Haydttt returns roflgatorFeels *Twitch Video Clips - Haydttt the legendary sniper added *Asking Roflgator if he wants to join his podcast *Haydttt can just be himself during Cringe RP *Even Haydttt holds it against Quest users *Dissed again *Cucked by SciFri *Haydttt's dating profile *Cucked by Max *Elimination dating turned ugly *Roflgators depressing friends, Haydttt and Klaatu *Haydttt the zookeeper sham Gallery Valco and Haydtt enjoys the show at the bar.jpg|Sneaking into the RP lobby before being kicked Haydtt snuck in.jpg|Manning the reception desk Haydttt.png|Manning the desk while AFK. Someone probably felt bad and served him some food Wooks fanclub.jpg|Manning the reception desk in a public lobby with "Mooks", a fan of Wooks Rofl May 27th 4 MrMadJack and Haydttt.jpg|MrMadJack and Haydttt. Rofl Nov 8th 2019 3 Haydtt and Wooks.jpg|Haydttt and Wooks in the old Lair of Roflgator for old times sake Rofl Nov 8th 2019 2 Haydtt and Wooks.jpg|Haydttt and Wooks Rofl Nov 20th 2019 3 Haydttts dating profile.jpg|Interviewed by Roflgator forming his dating profile. Rofl Nov 20th 2019 4 Haydttt at the Royal Gator.jpg|Haydttt at The Royal Gator Rofl Nov 20th 2019 19 Haydttt and Cri45.jpg|Haydttt and Cri45 Rofl Nov 20th 2019 29 Elimination dating Cri45, Haydttt and Mute Max.jpg|Cucked by Mute Max on his date with Cri45 Rofl Jan 24th 2020 32 Haydttt.jpg|Elmo Haydttt Category:People Category:Characters Category:Robots